


Que ironía

by ieroflower



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Feliz año nuevo, Frank en pedo, Frank te re quiero, M/M, Muy en pedo, Nada serio, Son las dos de la mañana no voy a volver a leer para corregir errores, alto 2015, argentina au, esto es pura y exclusivamente para hacer reir, mi vida no es seria, obviamente la de ustedes menos si es que estan leyendo esto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieroflower/pseuds/ieroflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fiesta de año nuevo en la casa de los Tanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que ironía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twitter ppl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=twitter+ppl).



La musica se escuchaba por toda la cuadra. Si los vecinos querían dormir, no iban a poder porque a los Iero les gustaba la fiesta. Desde el mas grande al mas chico. Todos amaban la joda.  
Las copas se alzaron y chocaron, la sidra cayo por todas partes, el grupo de primos adolescentes corrieron a agarrar la cerveza. Los mas grandes le daban a la sidra como si fuera necesario para continuar. Mientras que el grupo de jovenes que no se consideraban adolescentes ni adultos, ya estaban en pedo. Bueno, no era un grupo. Era uno solo. Frank.  
Y estaba sufriendo de un mal de corazón, pobrecito.  
Su abuela dijo que no había nada que el alcohol no cure. Le dio el fernet y la coca pero el boludo se lo mando puro. Que se le va a hacer.  
Frank era de esos borrachos felices y sinceros. Andaba por el lugar saltando y cantando a los gritos con la botella en la mano y el perro abajo del brazo.  
La señora Iero quería negar que ese era su hijo, el señor Iero seguía shockeado por el hecho de que su único hijo se había parado en la mesa, justo a las 00:00, para gritar "Me gusta la pija". No es que no lo sepa, ya todos lo sabían. Frank es de esas personas que adoran contar su vida sexual. El hecho shockeante fue que cuando se bajo de la mesa engancho el cinturón con tachas en el vestido de la tía Gloria.  
Y déjenme decirle que ver las tetas de la tía Gloria no fue una...gloria, para la familia.  
A medida que la noche transcurría, se sumaban a la fiesta familiares de familiares, amigos de amigos, el vecino de la esquina que estaba solo y el verdulero que les vendió los duraznos para la ensalada de frutas todos machucados.  
Y una de las caras que aparecieron fueron la de los hermanitos Way. Porque, que podemos decir de esto...eran conocidos de la familia desde que Gerard se suponía se iba a llamar Margarita. El pibe creció con los Iero. Con o sin Frank, ya formaba parte de la familia.  
Claro que las cosas cambiaron cuando crecieron y Gerard y Frank se dieron cuenta que estaban bastante calientes el uno por el otro y poniendo como excusa jugar "Verdad o Consecuencia" se comieron la boca. Y les gusto, pero no vamos a entrar en el detalle de que después descubrieron otro uso para sus bocas.  
Pero las cosas cambiaron, Gerard era de una familia con plata y según Frank "se fue con los otros chetos de mierda que usan uniforme".  
Fue una gran disputa en realidad. Era una rivalidad típica de película, escuela privada vs escuela publica. Un desastre.  
Y en ese periodo de guerra, Gerard termino conociendo a este pibe Bert y Frank se fue a llorar amasando pizza.  
Pero bueno, sin importar la situación, los hermanos cayeron en lo de los Iero.  
Saludo a la abuela, al tío y al verdulero. Un besito a la vecinita que le daba a Mikey y un abrazo al chanchito que Frank cuidaba en el fondo de la casa.  
La música seguía a todo lo que daba y Gerard comenzaba a pensar que era su día de suerte y Frank se había ido a dormir.  
Pero no.  
-ESTE ES MI TEMA -El volumen de la música aumento rápidamente y los timpanos de todos casi explotaron. Frank salio al patio bailando con con la tia soltera. Si habia algo que le gustaba bailar, era cuarteto- CON EL ERES CIUDAD, CONMIGO ALDEA. CON EL VAS A VOLAR, CONMIGO JUEGASSSS. CON EL SIEMPRE CON EL Y YO ESTOY SOLO, NO ME SIENTO BIEN CUANDO ME PONGO LOCO.  
Paso de los brazos de la tía soltera a agarrar una botella de sidra de la mesa, y con una mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados. Comenzó a bailar solo cantando a los gritos.  
-CON EL SIEMPRE CON EL Y YO ESTOY HARTO. NO ME SIENTO BIEN CON EL PAPEL DE UN SANTO ESTO ES ASI, DE CUALQUIER MODO, TU TE VAS CON EL Y YO ME QUEDO SOLOOO- y parando de bailar, levanto las manos al cielo con botella en mano y grito "Esto es para vos Gerard".  
Todos en el lugar estaban observando el show. Algunos mirando a Gerard, ya que lo conocían. Otros divirtiéndose de tan solo ver como lograba bailar sin caerse a pesar de su altísimo grado de alcohol. Y el verdulero, bue el verdulero le estaba dando a la ensalada de fruta con duraznos machucados.  
Frank sonrío y con todas las ganas volvió a cantar a los gritos -MIRA QUE IRONÍA QUERIDA, EL NO TE ENTREGA NADAAAAA, EN CAMBIO YO TE OFREZCO MI VIDA CON SOLO UNA MIRADAAAAA.  
Las mejillas de Gerard estaban totalmente rojas. Se quiso esconder atrás de Mikey, pero el pajero ya estaba atrás de la vecinita del vestido apretado. Miro para todos lados y se cruzo con la mirada de la abuela de Frank, que sonriente señalaba a su nieto y le guiñaba un ojo.  
¿Es que el mundo estaba en contra de el?  
Frank abrió los ojos y vio a Gerard. Se quedo mudo mientras El Potro se escuchaba cantar en el fondo.  
¿Que mierda hace Gerard ahí?  
Se acerco a el, dejando la botella de sidra en el suelo y se acerco tanto a su cara que el pobre Gerard casi se pone en pedo de solo sentirle el aliento. -¿Donde esta Bert?...con el siempre con el y yo estoy solo, no me siento bien porque no soy un tonto -canto con una sonrisa intimidandolo.  
Gerard se mordió el labio y lo alejo evitando respirar. Odiaba cuando Frank se ponía en pedo, en especial porque la ultima vez que se puso en pedo lo encontraron comiendose un mantecol adentro del deposito del supermercado chino.  
Frank volvió a correr a la mesa y señalo a Gerard, ahora mas animado que nunca -Y MIRA QUE IRONIA QUERIDA, EL NO TE ENTREGA NADA- llevo la mano a su entrepierna y le guiño un ojo haciendo que las personas allí presente se sorprendieran, rieran, se sintieran avergonzados por Gerard -EN CAMBIO YO SOY A TU MEDIDAAAAAA, EL UNICO QUE TE AMAAAAAA.  
La abuelita de Frank se saco la pashmina color celeste que tenía en el cuello y la empezó a revolear gritando "RODRIGO CARAJOOOOOO"  
Frank se empezó a reír, caminando por la larga mesa tomando sorbos de todos los vasos que encontraba, hasta que llego a la punta y salto para caer de pie como en cualquier película típica. Pero estaba tan en pedo y la mesa tan inestable que no llego a saltar porque la mesa se le dio vuelta.  
Toooodas las copas al piso, el pan dulce desparramado y los primos gritando "noooo" porque se les volcó lo ultimo que quedaba de Frizze.  
Gerard no se aguanto y dejo escapar una risa. Pero rapidamente se tapo la boca.  
El venia a decirle algo serio a Frank, y ahora el boludo estaba en pedo -Frank  
Frank se levanto rápido y le agarro la mano a Gerard, dando un beso en ella como si estuviera en alguna obra de Shakespeare. Gerard sonrio y rapidamente se llevo a Frank de la mano hacia adentro. Donde nadie los molestara. Pero Frank estaba muy en pedo, demasiado para ser verdad, asi que decidio que era momento de ayudarlo a ducharse.  
El agua fría cayo contra el cuerpo de Iero y las puteadas se escucharon en toda la manzana.  
-¿Seguís en pedo?  
-Si imbecil es agua del tanque no del pozo de los milagros  
Bueno, al menos había cambiado de borracho feliz a borracho violento.  
-Te amo -Dijo Gerard mirando a Frank desde afuera de la bañadera.  
Pero el pobre no entendía nada, entre que estaba mareado y que le dolía el golpe por la caída con mesa y todo, las palabras se le mezclaban -Gerard veni a la cama conmigo.  
Gerard se río y negó cruzándose de brazos. Ese era el Frank del que el se había enamorado. El pibito de familia demasiado Italiana que se creía punk y le robaba los vinos al abuelo.  
Frank estiro el brazo y agarro a Gerard por la remera e hizo tanta fuerza que termino por tenerlo encima.  
-Frank este es el baño -Susurro Gerard tratando de alejarse porque la madre lo iba a matar si veía que la ropa nueva estaba mojada.  
-No te quejaste cuando estabamos en las hamacas de la plaza.  
Y si, tenía razon, no se quejo esa vez...y no se iba a quejar esta vez tampoco.  
-Feliz año Frank...

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Rodrigo carajo


End file.
